High Flying, Adored
by Keketra
Summary: While in Narnia, Peter muses the effects that the country has had on his siblings and himself. One shot.


High Flying, Adored

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. It belongs to CS Lewis. Oh, and the tile belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber. I borrowed it from the song of the same title from the musical 'Evita'. The song kind of gave me the first idea so... yeah.**

**A/N: Er... this originally was going to be simply a 500 word drabble at most, but I guess this just goes to show how much your imagination can run away with you when you have the right muse (apparently for me, at 4.15 am.) So I hope you like it!! **

He watched her as she flitted about the room, socialising with people and animals alike, a small smile on his face. For once the High King was able to take a step back from being the centre of attention and allow his siblings to bathe in the adoration of their people for a change. Not that he didn't love Narnia - he would have given his life for it - but sometimes he wished his siblings were given a little more credit. After all, four ruled at Cair Paravel, not just he. But now, watching his oldest sister, he smiled. Susan so rarely relaxed, so worried was she constantly of their safety, that it was good to see her enjoying herself once in a while.

Giving a small sigh, Peter took a small sip of the wine, watching her move gracefully about the courtroom. His gaze flickered briefly to where his other siblings stood, laughing, talking, generally having a good time. He smiled. Nothing delighted him more than watching his siblings without them knowing; nothing pleased him more than knowing they were happy, and he did everything in his power to make sure that they were. Lucy was busy talking to Mr Tumnus, the two had been firm friends since their first meeting so long ago, and Peter could happily leave Lucy in Tumnus' protection whilst he was away on business, knowing he'd come home to a happy and safe sister. Edmund, now Edmund had changed. Gone was the impolite, unbearable, snappish teenager, replaced by a nearing-man with a keen eye for justice. Watching Edmund now, Peter had no doubt his brother's mind was somewhere in politics as they spoke.

Moving his eyes back to Susan, he smiled as she laughed, accepting a dance from a faun without hesitation. He shook his head. Susan had had many offers of marriage; most of which she'd turned down, politely, of course (for it would never do to anger their neighbouring countries), saying that she simply wasn't ready to settle down just yet. Peter hoped she wouldn't for a very long time, however selfishly, knowing he'd miss her presence at the Cair if she left. Not that that had deterred the Gentle Queen from trying to find Peter a mate, of course. She had been up and down the country, let alone the world, trying to find someone suitable for Peter. He had declined each and every maiden she brought, finding none of them matching his ideals of a wife. Most were power-hungry, others were simply after the crown and luxury. Peter shuddered to think of marrying for anything other than love. Foolish, he knew, to think of such childish thoughts. He was nearing his twenty-forth birthday, and soon it would most definitely be time to think about getting married, trying to produce an heir to the throne, but right now he simply wanted to enjoy the time with his siblings, who meant more to him than anything else.

He still missed home, still missed England, perhaps more so than his brother and sisters, for he never heard them mention it, but accepted with sadness that he might never return. He wondered how their mother was, whether she'd found shelter from the War. War made him think of his father, and Peter hurriedly gulped the rest of the wine in his goblet down, knowing that if he thought of father for too long he would feel guilty (for why should he be enjoying these pleasures while his father was out somewhere in the cold, most likely shivering as he tried to protect himself from the cold winds and the bombs?)

The song ended, and, almost as though she'd sensed his thoughts (it was entirely possible that she had), Susan span over to him, catching his hands with a laugh. "Dance with me." She ordered, a playful grin on her face.

Peter groaned. "Susan..." he sighed as she pulled him onto the dance floor. He was not the most graceful dancer, despite patient teachings of both his sisters, and, much to Peter's embarrassment, his brother. For some shocking reason, Edmund had better rhythm than Peter, and it embarrassed the older brother to no end; especially at times like these, at grand parties where he was expected to 'shine above the others', as Lucy often pronounced.

"Dance with me." She repeated, and he rolled his eyes at her stubbornness, placing his hand on her slender wrist as they began a waltz, keeping perfectly in rhythm, for a wonder. Although Susan attempted at conversation, Peter's mind kept drifting back to England.

As it often did, once the thought first entered his mind, Peter found he could not stop thinking about his home would they ever return? He cared not how time passed or did not pass in Narnia - all he cared about was their mother and father, wanting to know desperately if they were safe. As always, safety was imperative to Peter's mind. He could not truly be happy without knowing that his entire family was sharing in his joys.

Looking over at his sister as he danced with her, he wondered what would happen to her if they were to suddenly return. What if the unthinkable happened, and they suddenly returned to the children they'd been when they'd first entered Narnia. For surely, it would look rather strange (if indeed time did not pass as they were in another world), for them to be first children, and then adults in that same instant?

He wondered how his siblings would cope, how _he_ would cope. Lucy, he was sure, would almost delight in it; she had always been a child at heart, and often complained that her childhood had been over with too soon (playfully, of course). Edmund would find it difficult to re-establish himself in England, and Peter could only hope that he would not turn into the boy he once was before he met Jadis. Susan... for some reason Susan was the one that Peter worried over most. For here she was, high flying, adored by everyone, definitely grown and changed into a lovely maiden; how would things stand if she suddenly found herself a teen again, going through the awkward stages of growing, maturing, once more? He just hoped she would not turn against anyone in the process of trying to redefine who she was.

Susan had a tendency to lock her emotions away in the climax of crisis, and it always infuriated and worried Peter that she would not speak her worries aloud, not even alone to him.

Peter sighed. "How now, dear brother?" Susan's voice cut through his thoughts, and he blinked, surprised at the voice. "What ails thee?" Her eyes met his, studying him.

He shook his head. "Nothing, Gentle sister." He said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Musing on times gone by, nothing more." her eyebrows raised, before she narrowed her eyes, as though expecting him guilty of foul play. Peter had the uncomfortable feeling that she knew exactly what he was thinking, and looked away slightly, not wanting her to make a deal out of it.

"You wonder too much on the past, brother." she told him lightly. "Why muse things that cannot be changed?"

"Wise words, sister." he replied with a smug smile. "Another of your poets?" She let out a mock gasp and gently hit his shoulder as the song ended. Susan curtsied and Peter bowed. He made his way over to the food, ignoring the clapping as the other guests reassumed their talk. Glancing over at Edmund and Lucy; still deep in conversation, he made his way out to the balcony.

He leant against the barrier, deep in thought as he looked out at the ocean, sparkling with the stars. He sighed softly, feeling a hand place itself on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "You're troubled." Susan's voice spoke plainly, and Peter turned to her, shaking his head slightly. "Don't lie to me, Peter." She said quietly. "I've watched you tonight. Your eyes are glazed and I know 'tis not the wine that makes them so." he laughed quietly at her words. "You're thinking about home, aren't you?" It was more a statement than a question, but Peter nodded in assent non-the-less.

"I can't help it." he said softly. "I can't help wondering... if... Aslan sends us back, if His will..."

"Peter." He turned to face his sister, seeing her shake her head. "Aslan won't send us away. Narnia needs us. We need Narnia. We will not leave." She promised. Moving forward, she hugged her brother tightly. "Now hush, no more of these words of dire darkness. Be merry, Peter."

Peter hugged her back, but his heart wasn't in it. Somehow he knew, he just _knew_ something was going to happen to separate all of them. Susan's words merely felt like an impending doom settling over him. He let Susan hug him once more before she tugged at his hand, leading him back into the party. He shook away the thoughts. Susan was right. Nothing was going to happen; he was being paranoid as always. He smiled as Lucy came over, demanding a dance from him, and graciously accepted, stepping onto the dance floor.

As Lucy danced with him, his eyes roamed over the Great Hall, taking it in. He shook his head slightly, musing at his own silly fears. Who was he to worry about being torn from Narnia, from his family? As long as he had his siblings, that was all that mattered. And nothing on Earth would tear them apart.

**A/N: Okay, what do you think? Good? Bad? Review!!**


End file.
